


The Rapture In the Dark

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Corruption Kink, Degradation, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Exhibitionism, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Themes, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, but also kinky, but even kinkier, jihoon soft uwu boy, joshua is an absolute gentleman, sub woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: “If you were church, I'd get on my kneesConfess my love, I'd know where to beMy sanctuary, you're holy to meIf you were church, I'd get on my knees”Church - Fall Out BoyorJoshua meets the church’s poster boy in a gay bar and it all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> _“The rapture in the dark puts me at ease,  
The blind eye of the storm  
Let’s go for a walk down Easy Street,  
Where you can be reborn  
And kiss me on the mouth and set me free,  
But please don’t bite”_
> 
> [Bite](https://youtu.be/fLuWMOF6vOU) \- Troye Sivan

Joshua had always thought Jihoon was the picture perfect church boy. He had been brought up in a religious family, attending weekly services and Sunday school all his life, even joining a church club once he got into college. 

Jihoon had lots of friends at church and he would always laugh and smile brightly around them. Whenever Joshua came near though, to talk to Seungcheol or Seungkwan, Jihoon would grow unusually quiet, almost ignoring Joshua's presence altogether. He didn’t know why Jihoon avoided him, but he didn’t let it bother him, it’s not like you could be friends with everyone he reasoned to himself.

To most people he knew it was a secret, but Joshua was actually gay despite his religious beliefs. Occasionally he frequented the gay bar on the far side of town, knowing none of his church friends would never dare step foot in there. 

To his great surprise one night, he spies Jihoon across the room, sitting at the bar. He seems to have come alone and before Joshua can make up his mind on whether not to approach him, a stranger sits down next to Jihoon. 

Joshua can barely make out what they are saying amidst the dim lighting and pounding bass, the stranger leaning deep into Jihoon's personal space and whispering something softly in Jihoon's ear. Jihoon shakes his head, looking uncomfortable as the stranger says something again. 

Joshua pushes off of the wall he had been leaning against and strides purposefully across the room. He comes in from behind Jihoon, sliding an arm around his shoulders and grinning widely. 

"Jihoon! There you are! I thought I'd lost you when you left the dance floor." 

Jihoon looks shocked, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He nudges Jihoon's side and the boy stutters out a greeting. Joshua turns his gaze towards the man in front of them, who seems annoyed at Joshua's interruption. 

"Who is this? A friend?"

Jihoon tenses a little next to him. 

"This is, uh, Hyunseok. He offered to buy me a drink." 

And then some probably. 

"If you were thirsty you could have just asked me to buy you something Jihoon! You've rested long enough, do you wanna come dance with me again?" 

Hyunseok opens his mouth but Jihoon beats him to it, jumping out of his seat and pulling Joshua into the crowd. 

His grip on Joshua’s wrist is tight as they weave through the crowd on the dance floor. They emerge on the far side of the club where it is a little quieter and Jihoon looks uneasy as he stands in front of Joshua, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket nervously. 

“You okay? You didn’t look that happy with whatever that Hyunseok guy was saying.” 

“Uh, yeah, he was being a bit pushy even when I told him I wasn’t interested. I guess I should say thank you for giving me an excuse to get out of there.” 

Joshua waves his hand dismissively. 

“It’s the least I could do for a friend.” 

Jihoon looks a bit confused at that statement and Joshua supposes it was a bit of a stretch to call them “friends”.

“What exactly are-?” 

“Well what are you-” 

They both attempt to speak at once and the absurdity of the situation makes Jihoon slap a hand over his mouth, giggles not at all muffled by the sleeve of his shirt. 

“You go first Joshua.” 

“Well,” Joshua says, gesturing at the whirl of noise and lights around them, “it’s a gay club, so one might assume I’m a bit gay.” 

Jihoon scowls at him, lowering his hand.

“Well duh, but…” 

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I can’t believe in God.” 

“Fair enough I suppose.” 

“Why are _you_ here Jihoon?” 

Jihoon flushes and looks down. 

“I’m… not quite sure. But I’ve had enough nights agonizing over the thoughts in my head, I wanted to do something for once instead of hiding like a coward and pretending to be someone I’m not.” 

Joshua smiles sympathetically, “Well I’m sorry your first experience was with a guy like that.” 

Jihoon chuckles, “I wouldn’t really call that an experience, more like an annoyance.” 

Joshua looks out over the crowd for a moment before turning towards Jihoon with a grin. 

“Well I came here alone, but I am supposed to meet with a few friends soon. How about you let me give you a first experience worth remembering... If you’re cool with that?” 

Jihoon gives him a small smile, “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

An hour later Jihoon is clinging to his side, drink in his hand threatening to spill over as he laughs at one of Soonyoung’s jokes. He had been a bit shy upon meeting Joshua’s friends but easily warms up to them after a few drinks and some dancing. 

Jihoon hums to himself, leaning even more of his weight into Joshua’s side. 

“You know, it’s kinda funny.” 

“What’s funny?” 

“I used to hate you, but here we are, in a gay bar, best buds!” 

Jihoon’s words are a bit slurred and he giggles. 

“Jihoon I really don’t follow. You’ve had a lot to drink, are you feeling alright?” 

Jihoon pulls his drink closer to his chest and frowns, like he’s afraid Joshua will try and take it away from him. 

“No! Just… listen, listen. I’m a good kid right? Always been a good little church boy. All that changed when you walked into church one day with your stupid pretty smile and stupid cute laugh.” 

Joshua flushes as Jihoon continues, “You made me think things I’m not… I wasn’t supposed to think. But you’re so nice, I can’t hate you!” 

Jihoon lets go of Joshua to fling one hand up in the air. 

“Men!”

He shouts, a mixture of annoyance and confusion coloring his voice. Mingyu cheers in agreement from across the group. Joshua really can’t think of anything at all to say to that. 

“Me.. I? You? Me?” 

Is what he finally manages to get out, Jihoon poking him in the chest with a finger. 

“Yes you! You ruin me one day and save me the next, make up your damn mind Joshua Hong.” 

Joshua’s face falls into his hands and he groans. 

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or offended.” 

Jihoon pokes him in the chest again and he bats Jihoon’s hand away. Jihoon turns around, apparently bored with Joshua and starts talking to Minghao. Joshua just stares at the back of his head, still trying to process the confession, or whatever that was. 

Jihoon’s finger pressing into his cheek suddenly pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks up to see most of the group heading back to the bar and Jihoon pokes him again. 

“Is your face okay?” 

Joshua blinks, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Hey, Jihoon?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What if… I thought you had a pretty smile too?” 

Jihoon’s eyes widen, his mouth forming a little o shape in surprise. 

He squints at Joshua, “Are you messing with me?” 

“No! Really… I like you. At least, as much as I can for only having talked to you a handful of times. But yeah, I like you too.” 

Jihoon flounders a bit, “That’s uh. Good?” 

Joshua laughs and shuffles closer to Jihoon. The younger boy turns pink, one hand waving in the air frantically, but Joshua grabs it, intertwining their fingers and smiling in amusement as Jihoon turns even redder. He leans in close, voice low and barely audible over the music and conversation around them. 

“Can I kiss you Jihoon?” 

Jihoon’s voice is impossibly small as he answers with a soft, “Yeah.” 

It feels like everything else around them fades away as Joshua dips his head down. The first kiss is just a soft peck, Joshua giving Jihoon a moment to pull away and pressing another kiss firmly against his lips when he doesn’t. 

Someone wolf whistles off to his left, probably Mingyu, but he ignores it in favor of titling Jihoon’s chin up to deepen the kiss. He soaks up the little muffled noises Jihoon makes as he moves against his mouth and the way his hand tightens around Joshua’s. He pulls away after another moment, deeply satisfied at the stunned look on Jihoon’s face. Soonyoung peers over his shoulder stifling an amused giggle.

“Oh my god Joshua I think you broke him.” 

Jihoon blinks, slowly returning to reality. 

“No, I’m fine, I think.” 

He frowns and then says, “Good thing I didn’t drive here.” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, just a little thirsty, but I don’t think I should have anything more to drink.” 

“Well then let’s go get you some water or something.” 

Joshua turns towards the bar, secretly happy when the younger boy doesn’t let go of his hand and just lets himself be tugged along behind Joshua. 

He waves over the bartender and orders two glasses of water as they sit down at an empty pair of stools. Joshua takes his glass from the bartender and holds it out to Jihoon, smiling as Jihoon clinks their glasses together before taking his first sip. The cold water seems to wake Jihoon up a little and he quickly drains half his glass. Joshua idly twirls the paper umbrella resting in his glass and takes small sips of his own drink.

He opens his mouth and then closes it, he wants to ask Jihoon something but he’s unsure how Jihoon will react. Jihoon must have noticed because he taps the back of Joshua’s hand lightly so that the older boy will look up at him. 

“What’s up?” 

“Oh, I was just wondering if... you maybe wanted to come over to my place? And hang out? It’s not that late yet, we could totally stay here if you wanted though. Whatever you want.” 

The words tumble out of Joshua’s mouth in a rush and Jihoon blinks, eyes wide. 

“Uh sure.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, why not.” 

Joshua straightens up a wide grin spreading across his face. 

“Cool, lemme just go tell Minghao where we’re going or he’ll beat my ass for disappearing on him. You can just wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

Joshua hops down from the stool and plunges into the throng of people on the dance floor, scanning the crowd for his friends. He spots Mingyu’s bright red hair relatively quickly and slips around the circle to Minghao’s side. Minghao nods and gives him a thumbs up when he tells him where he’s going, Soonyoung clinging to Minghao’s other side and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Joshua flips him off before turning away and slipping back into the crowd. Jihoon smiles as Joshua approaches the bar and he feels a tiny flutter of excitement in his chest. Jihoon tosses a couple of bills down and they exit the club, Joshua rubbing his hands up and down his arms himself as a cool wind blows past. They both scramble to get into Joshua’s car, huddling around the air vents and soaking up the hot air that starts to blow through them. Joshua uncurls himself after a few moments and hands the aux cord over to Jihoon. 

“Play whatever you like.” 

Jihoon turns on a pop music playlist as Joshua pulls out of the club’s parking lot, humming along softly to the melody. He asks a bit about Jihoon’s classes and finds out he’s studying music theory, which doesn’t surprise him as Jihoon often plays guitar onstage during church service. 

They finally pull up to the building Joshua resides at, chatting as they walk up the two flights of stairs to Joshua’s apartment. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Joshua says as he opens the door. His apartment isn’t that dirty, but he definitely would have cleaned it up a little more if he had known he would be having a guest over. Jihoon pulls off his shoes and takes a look around. 

“It’s cleaner than mine at least.” 

Joshua walks toward the tiny kitchen in the corner of the room, 

“Do you want anything to drink?” 

“Got any coke?” 

Joshua opens his fridge and peers around for a moment before pulling out a can. 

“Last one, guess you got lucky.” 

He grabs a bottle of sprite and shoves the fridge shut with his foot. Jihoon is sitting at the end of Joshua’s couch, Joshua hands him the can of coke and settles down at the opposite end. Jihoon knocks back his drink, letting out a satisfied sigh. He observes Joshua’s apartment silently for a few moments, Joshua watching him closely as he peers around the room. 

“You have a knack for interior design, it feels really cosy in here.” 

Joshua smiles and runs a hand through his hair sheepishly. 

“Well that’s mostly Minghao’s influence. He always seems to find the cutest things at vintage stores and he’s always down to go shopping with me. We were roommates for a little bit but he ended up moving in with Mingyu.” 

Jihoon’s eyes light up, “I have a roommate too, his name is Wonwoo. We play video games together all the time and we’re pretty similar so he’s fun to have around.” 

“Oh so you like to game?” 

“Yeah, I probably spend more time sitting in front of the TV than I do studying.” 

Joshua nods, “I feel that. I have a paper due on Monday but I spent at least 4 hours playing _Zelda_ this morning. You see I was stuck on boss three and just couldn’t get past his power blast without dying, but turns out all I had to do was kill one of his minions to get an extra life!” 

Jihoon laughs, “Oh man I remember that, it took me so long to figure out.” 

A comfortable silence falls over the room for a moment and a thought suddenly jumps to the front of Joshua’s mind. 

“I know we kissed earlier but I don’t want you to think I brought you here to like, do anything. I seriously just wanted to talk to you for a little longer.” 

Jihoon turns red, suddenly unable to look Joshua in the eyes. 

“Jihoon? Did I say something wrong?” 

Joshua scoots a little closer, concerned and confused. Jihoon waves his hands back and forth frantically, “No no no you’re fine. You’re being, uh… very sweet.” 

“Cute,” Joshua mutters, understanding suddenly dawning on him as Jihoon’s blush doesn’t fade, his gaze dropping down to Joshua’s lips for a split second. 

“Ah,” Joshua says, leaning forward over Jihoon, “I get it now. You didn’t want me to have pure intentions when I took you home, quite the opposite really.” 

Jihoon lets out a little squeak of surprise as Joshua puts a finger under his chin and tilts his head up so he is actually looking Joshua in the eyes. 

“Am I right?” 

Jihoon swallows audibly, eyes dark and warm as he stares up at Joshua. He nods after a moment, gaze turning pleading as Joshua makes no move to come closer or move away. 

“I won’t do anything unless you ask me to baby.” 

Jihoon shivers, his voice barely rising above a hushed whisper. 

“Can you kiss me again? Please?” 

With a teasing smirk Joshua leans in, “Well since you asked so nicely…” 

This kiss immediately turns a thousand more times heated than their first, a rush of tongue and pent up tension. It takes an unimaginable amount of effort for Joshua to pull away after just a few moments, especially when Jihoon unconsciously chases after his lips, letting out a soft noise of confusion at the loss of contact. 

Joshua scoots back on the couch, gently tugging Jihoon along with him. Jihoon quickly moves to straddle his lap, immediately reconnecting their lips. Despite his enthusiasm Jihoon is a bit shy, letting Joshua take the lead as their lips move in tandem. Joshua thinks it’s kind of adorable and Jihoon feels so small in his lap, muffled whines spilling out of him as Joshua slides his hands up Jihoon’s thighs. 

Eventually they both break apart to breathe, Joshua admiring Jihoon’s flushed skin and swollen lips. He places a hand on the back of Jihoon’s neck, the younger boy not resisting at all when Joshua tilts his head to the side and leans forward to mouth at his neck. His hands latch onto the material of Joshua’s shirt and the desperate noises Jihoon makes as Joshua sucks at a particularly sensitive patch of skin goes straight to Joshua’s dick. 

“Wait, ah! Don’t leave a mark…” 

Joshua presses a soft kiss against the side of his neck instead and pulls back. 

“Anything else I should avoid?” 

Jihoon pouts and does his best to look everywhere but Joshua’s face. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t really done anything like this before.” 

“That’s alright, don’t overthink it, just tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable.” 

“Okay… Is there anything uh, you don’t like?” 

Joshua coos internally and looks down at himself, shrugging. 

“I don’t really like my hair being pulled, that’s all I can really think of. I’ll let you know if anything else comes up okay?” 

Jihoon nods, relaxing back into Joshua’s hold. 

“Like I said earlier, I won’t do anything unless you ask me too. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret come next Sunday.” 

Jihoon just shakes his head. 

“However I feel tomorrow, or Sunday, I know I won’t regret exploring who I am and how I feel.” 

Jihoon looks quite determined, the most confident Joshua has ever seen him. 

“I won’t regret _this_.” 

The fire in Jihoon’s eyes dims a little and he hunches up his shoulders self-consciously, “But… I don’t really think I want to go all the way.” 

“That’s completely fine, it’s a big step for someone just kind of just coming out tonight. We can just do whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Joshua’s thumbs rub soothing circles into Jihoon’s inner thighs and he leans forward to kiss Jihoon in an effort to reclaim the mood. Jihoon happily kisses him back, their tongues sliding together messily. 

Introspective emotional moment forgotten, Joshua pulls back and rests his forehead against Jihoon’s. 

“Baby, can touch you? More?” 

Jihoon nods, looking down as Joshua’s hands slide up his thighs again and unzip his jeans. Jihoon’s cock rests heavy and warm in his palm and as Joshua wraps his hand around it Jihoon shifts a little in his lap, face turning red for the nth time that night. 

He starts to slowly run his hand up and down Jihoon’s length, a soft moan escaping Jihoon’s lips and his cock growing harder by the second. Joshua wraps his other hand around the back of Jihoon’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss, Jihoon open-mouthed and panting as Joshua licks into his mouth. 

He brings his hand up again, lightly thumbing across Jihoon’s slit. Jihoon’s thighs squeeze together against his legs and he pulls away, eyes tightly shut. Joshua pauses for a moment, slightly concerned, 

“You doing okay?” 

Jihoon’s eyes snap open and he latches onto Joshua’s arm. 

“I’m fine, p-please don’t stop.” 

With an amused grin Joshua resumes, picking up the pace of his hand. 

“Just making sure.” 

Jihoon’s hands come up to cover his face in embarrassment, his hips twitching forward just a little bit into Joshua’s grip. Joshua thinks it’s so cute how much he seems to be holding himself back. He wants Jihoon to let go a little more, to fall apart shamelessly under Joshua’s touch. Suddenly an idea pops into his head. 

“Have you ever had a blowjob before?” 

Jihoon makes a choked noise, pulling his hands away from his face. 

“Once.” 

Joshua lifts his eyebrows in surprise, the perfect little church boy wasn’t so innocent after all. 

“Interesting… Can I?” 

“Are… are you sure?” 

“Of course, or else I wouldn’t have asked.” 

“Okay.” 

“Here, let’s switch places.” 

Jihoon slides off of Joshua’s lap and Joshua sinks to his knees in front of the couch. He smiles to himself, amused as Jihoon eagerly yanks off his pants and underwear before sitting back down on the couch. His cock is red and leaking at this point and is it wrong that Joshua finds his neatly trimmed pubic hair kind of adorable? 

Joshua coos as he takes Jihoon’s cock in his hand again. 

“All wet for me, how precious.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but the way his cock twitches in Joshua’s hand gives away how much the statement affects him. 

“You have such a dirty mouth.” 

Joshua just winks at him, leaning forward and taking the head of Jihoon’s cock into his mouth. His head bobs forward and immediately one of Jihoon’s hands comes to rest on the back of his head, pressing down every so slightly. 

“Oh oh oh…” 

Joshua flattens his tongue and runs it up the underside of Jihoon’s cock, one hand pressing down on Jihoon’s hip as Jihoon squirms underneath him. He moves down again, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls up and delighting in the desperate whines Jihoon lets out above him. 

While he takes a moment to breathe he moves his hand up to rub in slow circles around the head of Jihoon’s cock, spreading precum down Jihoon’s length as he moves his hand down again. He swallows down as much of Jihoon’s cock as he can as he takes him into his mouth once more, trying his best not to choke. 

Carefully styled hair falls into his face as he moves his head up and down faster, his own dick begging for attention. Joshua reaches down to palm himself through his jeans, moaning around Jihoon’s cock. 

“Joshua oh please please please…” 

He pulls off Jihoon's cock with with a wet pop, sliding a messy fist up and down the length vigorously. 

“What baby? Are you gonna cum for me?” 

Jihoon nods, biting down on the sleeve of his sweater. Joshua leans down again, swirling his tongue around the head of Jihoon’s cock like it’s a lollipop. Jihoon’s hips stutter forward a bit and Joshua sucks harder, a sharp cry the only warning he gets before a salty taste floods his mouth. 

He dutifully swallows down all of Jihoon’s cum, pulling away as Jihoon collapses back into the coach with a groan. Joshua presses his forehead into the couch, taking a deep breath before standing up and heading towards the bathroom. 

After helping Jihoon clean up a little he sits back down on the couch, Jihoon leaning his head on Joshua’s shoulder and letting out a huge yawn. He doesn’t want to disturb Jihoon by getting up to go to the bathroom, but the stiff erection in his jeans is honestly getting uncomfortable at this point. The idea of cuddling up with a soft and sleepy Jihoon is slowly winning out against his desires when Jihoon suddenly sits up. 

“What about you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Jihoon turns to face him, blinking sleepily. His eyes dart down and then back up. He gestures vaguely to Joshua’s lower half. 

“Ah… I was just going to go to the bathroom real quick, but I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

Jihoon frowns, “Oh, sorry.” 

Joshua just shrugs dismissively, leaning forward and opening his mouth against his better judgement. 

“Want to help me out?” 

Jihoon looks so startled Joshua almost regrets asking. 

“You can absolutely say no if you don’t feel comfortable with that.” 

“I… uh. Sure. Okay.” 

Joshua relaxes and Jihoon scoots closer, until they are pressed flush against each other. Jihoon chews on his lip nervously, 

“I don’t really know… how…” 

Joshua unzips his jeans and pulls out his cock. 

“It’s just like doing it to yourself.” 

Jihoon hesitantly reaches a hand out and wraps it around the base, just under Joshua’s hand. Joshua pauses for a moment, because holy shit Jihoon’s hands are a _lot_ bigger than they look. Not quite as big as Joshua’s, but still long and delicate and _pretty_. Joshua takes a moment to process the image of both of their hands wrapped around his cock before he returns to reality. He slowly starts to slide his hand up his length, Jihoon following right after him. His hand bumps Jihoon’s as he moves back down and they quickly fall into a slow rhythm. Jihoon looks so concentrated, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he pumps his hand up and down. 

Joshua leans over to whisper softly in Jihoon’s ear, “Show me what you like Jihoon. Show me what you do when you’re alone late at night.” 

Jihoon shivers at his words and Joshua lets his hand fall away. Jihoon hesitates for only a moment before starting to move his hand again, his grip loose as he slides it up the length of Joshua’s cock. 

He twists his hand under the head and Joshua lets out a soft moan. That seems to encourage Jihoon a little bit and he picks up the pace of his hand. Jihoon runs his thumb lightly over the slit of Joshua’s cock and Joshua can’t help they way his hips jerk up at the sensation. 

“Fuck Jihoon,” he groans, threading a hand through Jihoon’s hair and pulling his head so back so he can lock their lips together in a messy kiss. Jihoon’s hand slows down as he focuses on kissing Joshua back so Joshua wraps his free hand around Jihoon’s, moving both of their hands up and down his cock. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a low sigh as he cums, spilling over onto their intertwined hands. Joshua relaxes his grip and Jihoon pulls his hand away with a disgusted expression. Joshua chuckles, reaching over to grab the discarded towel he had thrown on the table next to the couch earlier. 

Once they are both clean Joshua walks back to his room to toss the dirty towel in his laundry hamper and once he looks down at himself tosses his jeans right after it, slipping on a pair of old shorts instead. As Joshua walks back into the living room he decides he quite likes the sight of Jihoon sitting in his apartment. 

He just fits, like a missing puzzle piece in his life he didn’t even know existed. As he glances at the clock hanging in the kitchen he realizes however good he fits here Jihoon has no real reason to spend the night. Unless he wants to of course.

“Not trying to kick you out or anything but it’s getting kinda late.” 

Jihoon pulls out his phone and his eyes widen as he looks at the time. 

“Don’t want your roommate to start to worry about you. Do you want me to take you home soon?” 

“No it’s fine, I’ll just call a cab.” 

Jihoon stands up and walks over to the window, tapping away at his phone. Joshua grabs his phone off the low table next to the couch and opens it to find thirty unread messages from his friend’s group chat. He ignores them all in favor of texting Minghao, hoping the other boy is still awake. 

Joshua  
_Still up?_

Haohao~  
_Oh hello, didn’t expect to hear from you tonight_

Joshua  
_Jihoon is about to leave, just checking in_

Haohao~  
_Got home not that long ago, Soonyoung is passed out in the bedroom and I doubt we’ll be hearing from Mingyu until at least 3 tomorrow_

Joshua  
_So a typical night out_

Haohao~  
_Yeah, you didn’t miss out on much  
But everything going well over there?_

“Hey Joshua, where are your cups?” 

He looks up to see Jihoon standing in the kitchen, searching through the cupboards. 

“Upper left cabinet.” 

“Thanks.”

Joshua  
_Uh good? He’s really cute  
Like, adorable_

Haohao~  
(*^ω^*)♡  
_Any juicy details I can tell Soonyoung to keep him off your back for a few days?_

Joshua  
_A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell_ (¬_¬)

Haohao~  
_Of course of course  
I’m gonna go to bed then_

Joshua  
_Gn_

Jihoon wanders back into the living room, sipping on his glass of water. He collapses onto the couch, seeming content to lean against Joshua and sit quietly until his cab arrives. Joshua fiddles with his phone for a moment, unsure whether to keep quiet or break the silence. 

“Hey Jihoon,” he finally says, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

“Since you’ve decided you don’t hate me anymore can I have your number?” 

Jihoon scowls at him but still grabs Joshua’s phone out of his outstretched hand anyway. 

Joshua leans against his shoulder and playfully tugs on Jihoon’s ear, watching in fascination as it turns red under his touch. He hands the phone back to Joshua after a moment and Joshua sends him a quick text, reminding himself to change Jihoon’s username to something cute later. 

“Now we are friends, or, whatever.” 

Jihoon frowns, “I don’t think friends usually do what we just did.” 

Joshua hums, “That’s what the or whatever part is for.” 

Jihoon looks down at his phone as it lights up with a text notification. 

“Oh, my cab is here.” 

Joshua stands up and follows him to the door. 

“I guess I’ll see you later then?” 

Jihoon slips on his shoes and gives him a soft smile as he opens the door. 

“Yeah, definitely.” 

Jihoon steps out of the apartment, pausing for just a moment to look back over his shoulder. 

“And Joshua?” 

“Yes?” 

“That was definitely a first experience worth remembering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... this is what happens when your pastor says things like "God made us to be fed and filled."  
Anyway if you thought this was bad just wait until next chapter;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated ya filthy animals


	2. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look so good  
Come on baby  
Your taste is so good  
Just like candy on my lips  
So good, if you want me  
I can take it slow”
> 
> [Candy (So Good)](https://youtu.be/C21G7MFxGeM) \- The Rose

Joshua wakes up Sunday morning at 7 am on the dot, just like usual. He showers, makes breakfast, actually attempts to work on his essay, and pulls into the church parking lot ten minutes before first service. 

He hasn’t heard from Jihoon since the night he had come over to Joshua’s apartment, his first text to the younger boy left on read. He walks into church, taking a seat in the back corner of the room. As he looks around he spots Jihoon standing across the room with a group of his friends. Jihoon’s gaze lifts and when he sees Joshua looking at him he quickly turns his head to the side. 

Joshua sighs, it did sting a little, knowing he had been nothing more than a sexuality experiment. He didn’t really blame Jihoon, that night had been a fantasy of sorts, but out here in the real world Jihoon wasn’t going to pop out of a box, throw some rainbow glitter in the air, and ask Joshua to marry him. 

He’s startled from his thoughts when a pair of feet shuffle into view and he looks up to see Jihoon standing next to his seat. He stares at him, eyes wide open in surprise as Jihoon takes a sip out of the styrofoam cup in his hand, chewing on the plastic straw. 

“Hi,” Jihoon says after a long moment. 

“Hi,” Joshua says softly, scooting back in the pew and making room for Jihoon to sit down next to him. 

“How have you been Jihoon?” 

“Uh, good. Been kind of busy this weekend, with… stuff.” 

“Too busy to talk?” 

Jihoon winces a little, “Yes and no. I’ve just been thinking a lot and…” 

Joshua wavers in between hopeful and resigned, unsure if this is a rejection or a confession. 

“My birthday is this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come?” 

Joshua blinks, “Your… birthday?” 

“Yeah, I’m having a bunch of people over Friday night, you don’t have to get me anything, but you can just, come and hangout or whatever.” 

Joshua is more than a little confused but he nods. 

“Yeah, I’ll come.” 

“Really? Awesome!” 

The pastor at the front of the room clears his throat and steps up to the stand, signaling the start of service. 

Jihoon stands up, “I better get back to the front.” 

Joshua reaches out to catch his hand before he can start to walk away. 

“Jihoon?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Text me.” 

Jihoon gives him a small smile, “I will.”

~~~~~

Joshua stares blankly at a wall of books lining the wall of the tiny bookstore tucked away in the corner of the biggest mall on this side of town. Jihoon had said Joshua didn’t need to get him anything, but that’s one of those things people say and don’t really mean. 

The only problem is that he’s only talked to Jihoon a handful of times and has no idea what kind of gift he would like. He knows Jihoon is smart and likes music, but that doesn’t really give him a lot to work with. 

He looks down at his phone, who is he close to that knows Jihoon? He scrolls through his contacts, one name catching his eye. 

_“Hey Seokmin.” _

_“Joshua! What’s up? Haven’t heard from you in awhile.” _

_“I know I know, we should really hang out more often, but I actually need your help with something.” _

_“Yeah? What is it?” _

_“You know Jihoon?” _

_“Of course I do, we’re best friends!” _

_“Okay well, I’m going to his birthday party and I have no idea what to get him.” _

_“What? I didn’t know you guys knew each other.” _

_“It’s a… recent development. Any advice?” _

_“Oh well he likes Marvel… video games… anime… nerd stuff.” _

_“Marvel huh…” _

_“Yeah, his favorite avenger is Black Panther I think.” _

Joshua walks towards the entrance of the bookstore, spying a comic book shop just around the corner. 

_“I can work with that. Thanks Seokmin!” _

_“No problem, I guess I’ll see you Friday then?” _

_“Yeah, see you then.”_

Joshua walks into the comic book store, instantly spying a section dedicated to Marvel. He walks out a few minutes later with a gift in hand, something he’s one hundred percent sure Jihoon will love.

~~~~~

True to his word Jihoon does start to text him, more of his blunt yet cute personality filtering through the screen since Joshua isn’t there in person to fluster him into awkward silence. 

Joshua leans against the wall in the kitchen and opens kakaotalk to see their last exchange a few hours ago over which episode of _HunterxHunter_ was the best, fighting the urge to restart their friendly argument in lieu of Jihoon for his address. 

Jihoon’s reply is almost instantaneous, and Joshua’s delight at that must show on his face because his view is suddenly filled with the top of Jeonghan’s head as his roommate peers down at his phone screen. Joshua tucks his phone in his pocket with a frown and Jeonghan looks up at him, unapologetically curious. 

“Who were you texting?” 

“No one.” 

“Well it was obviously someone.” 

“A friend.” 

“Oh c’mon Shua, I know that look.” 

“What look?” 

“The ‘a really cute boy just texted me’ look.” 

“That is definitely not a thing.” 

“Yes it is! That’s how you look whenever you texted Seungcheol, before you found out he was straight, that is.” 

Joshua rolls his eyes, “Thanks for reminding me.” 

“Whatever, am I right?” 

“Well I guess I _am_ texting a boy...” 

“Oh?” 

“And I suppose he is rather cute when he blushes, or when he’s drunk.” 

Jeonghan’s eyes widen and he leans forward, “Wait Joshua are you-” 

“Oh would you look at the time!” 

Joshua stands up, grabs Jihoon’s gift off of the counter, and starts heading towards the door. 

“Don’t want to keep him waiting.” 

“Joshua!” 

He waves goodbye to Jeonghan and slips out of the door before the older boy can pester him with any more questions, chuckling to himself as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

Jihoon’s apartment isn’t too far from his own and Joshua definitely isn’t nervously tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, or against the side of his legs as he climbs the last flight of stairs and comes face to face with the door to Jihoon’s apartment. He takes a deep breath and knocks, the door swinging open a moment later to reveal a tall boy with ashy blue hair. 

“Hello,” the tall boy says, “here for the party I presume?” 

Joshua doesn’t know what else he’d be here for and he so nods.

“Yep! I’m Jihoon’s friend Joshua.” 

He sticks out a hand with a cheery smile and the boy looks him and down for a moment before taking it and shaking his hand firmly. 

“I’m Wonwoo, Jihoon’s roommate.” 

“Of course, hope I’m not too late?” 

“Not at all, a couple more people are still coming.” 

Wonwoo steps aside to let him, closing the door and leaving Joshua standing alone in the entryway. He takes off his shoes and slowly steps out into the living room, spying familiar and unfamiliar faces alike. 

“Hey Joshua!” 

He spots Seokmin out of the corner of his eye waving at him enthusiastically. He’s standing next to Seungkwan and Seungcheol and Joshua steps into their little circle in the corner of the room near the apartment’s tiny kitchen. Seungcheol gives him a warm smile and hands him a beer out of a small ice chest on the kitchen counter. 

“So how’ve you been Joshua?” Seungcheol says, “I see you every Sunday, but we don’t talk that often anymore.” 

“Oh you know same old same old, I’ve been kinda busy with school lately.” 

Seungcheol nods and turns towards Seungkwan, Joshua internally sighing in relief. Seokmin launches into a monologue about a rather unfortunate shopping incident that left him with more bananas than he could possibly ever eat by himself and Joshua does his best to follow along. 

“Thank goodness Jihoon offered to take some off my hands. Cheers to the birthday boy!” 

The rest of the circle laughs and raises their drinks for a toast. 

“Speaking of,” Joshua says, lowering his drink, “where is Jihoon?” 

Seokmin waves his hand vaguely in the direction of what must be the bedrooms. 

“I think he’s ordering dinner. Something about dumplings and fried rice…” 

“Dumplings?!” 

A face pops into Joshua’s peripheral vision and someone he doesn’t recognize squirms himself into the circle. 

“Yes Jun, we are having dumplings.” 

“Nice,” Jun says, throwing an arm around Seokmin. 

He looks over at Joshua and blinks, “Oh hello, who are you?” 

“I’m Joshua, I go to Jihoon’s church.” 

“Ah… I’m Wonwoo’s friend, we share some classes.” 

Jun says the word friend hesitantly, eyes darting towards Seungcheol and Seungkwan. Joshua just nods politely and resolves to ask Jihoon about it later. Jihoon finally appears, greeted by a chorus of voices as he enters the living room. He rolls his eyes, waving off the loud cheers and turning to talk to Chan, who is standing next to him. 

He is dressed in a nice button up over pair of skinny jeans and Joshua stares probably a bit longer than he should, giving Jihoon a small wave when he looks over in Joshua’s direction. Jihoon pats Chan on the shoulder and hurries over, slipping into the circle between Joshua and Jun. Seokmin reaches over and pats Jihoon on the shoulder. 

“Happy Birthday Jihoon, you’re 24 now! Well, you will be soon.” 

“Thanks Seokmin.” 

Joshua is confused at the statement but gets more than a little distracted when Jihoon turns towards him and smiles. 

“Glad you could make it.” 

“Of course,” Joshua says, more preoccupied with the way Jihoon runs his hand through his hair then the conversation at hand. 

They stare at each other for a long moment, the conversation around them fading into the background. Jihoon is the first to look away, ears a bright pink as he turns back towards the rest of the group. 

Joshua feels a pair of eyes burning into his side of his head and looks over to see Jun, looking at him with a searching gaze. Joshua stares back, face neutral. He tips his head back for a drink and by the time he looks again Jun is talking to Seungcheol. 

“The food is here!” 

The guests all turn towards the front door, Wonwoo struggling to drag in several large bags of food. Seungcheol rushes forward to help him and the guests circle like vultures around the tiny kitchen. There is hardly enough seating for all of the guests and Joshua finds himself perched on the arm of the couch in the living room, Jihoon squished into the corner below him. 

The Chinese food Jihoon had ordered is indeed delicious and Joshua sees Jun stand up and head over to the kitchen to grab a second helping of dumplings. Seokmin looks over at the couch from his position on the floor, waving his hand in Jihoon’s general direction. 

“Hey birthday boy! Can we play _Smash?_” 

Jihoon swallows down a mouthful of food and nods. 

“Awesome! Don’t worry, I know where the controllers are.” 

Jihoon gets the honor of the first game but after that it’s a bit of a free for all, almost everyone taking a turn at the game. Jihoon throws his hands up in the air with a yell, his character doing a victory dance on screen. He suddenly stiffens and then points accusingly at Wonwoo. 

“Were you going easy on me because it’s my birthday? We both know you always win with Link.” 

“What? No way. It was just bad luck, honest.” 

Joshua spies Jun passing his controller to Seungkwan, his cheeks dusted a light pink. He feels a light touch on his leg and looks down to see Jihoon offering up his controller. 

“You want to play Joshua?” 

“Oh, sure.” 

He sets down his drink on the floor and takes the controller, scrolling through the character options. He settles on Kirby and Jihoon hums thoughtfully next to him. He feels like he’s showing off just a little bit as he plays, easily sweeping the round against the very inexperienced Seungkwan and Chan. 

“Nice one,” says Jihoon, “for some reason I didn’t expect you to go for Kirby.” 

Joshua relaxes back against the wall behind him with a smirk, “Well when you have as much experience as I do, any character is an ace.” 

He leans over so he can whisper in Jihoon’s ear. 

“I have experience in a lot of other things too, if you know what I mean.” 

Immediately Jihoon turns red, shoving him away. 

“Oh my gosh shut up.” 

Joshua laughs, scrolling down the list of characters on screen and choosing someone new. He sees Seungcheol looking at them with an annoyed expression from where he sits on Jihoon’s other side and he fights the urge to roll his eyes. 

Either Seungcheol is going all big-brother mode since it’s been obvious for years that Jihoon had no interest in Joshua or he thinks a good church boy like Joshua shouldn’t make jokes like that. At least he is probably too straight to interpret Joshua’s words as flirting, more likely as a typical straight male joke about his sexual prowess. 

He plays one more round before Jihoon stands up and announces it is cake time. Wonwoo brings out the cake from the kitchen and Jihoon closes his eyes, whispering something before blowing out the candles. The cake is cut up and passed out, disappearing just as quickly as the takeout. He looks to his right and sees Jun peering curiously at Jihoon’s plate. 

“That’s an awfully small piece of cake, do you want me to get you some more?” 

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not a big fan of sweets so this is just enough for me.” 

Jihoon looks over at the kitchen and snorts. 

“At least I won’t have to worry about leftovers.” 

Joshua quickly tucks that little piece of information away as Jihoon drags the presents over to his seat on the couch and starts to unwrap them. He gets a multitude of things from cash to clothes to a baseball glove, finally taking Joshua’s present into his hands. He holds his breath as Jihoon pulls the small box out of the gift bag, his eyes instantly lighting up. 

“Black Panther!” 

He’s almost vibrating out of his seat as he turns the gift around to show the rest of the group the Black Panther funko pop Joshua had gotten him. 

“That’s the perfect gift for you Jihoon,” says Seokmin. 

Jihoon looks around curiously, 

“Who got it for me?” 

Joshua peers out from behind Wonwoo and hesitantly raises his hand. 

“I did.” 

“Oh, I really like it! Thank you!” 

Jihoon’s eyes are shining bright, his cheeks dusted a light pink, and the pure happiness radiating off of him makes the corners of Joshua’s mouth turn upward. Jihoon gives one last overjoyed look at the gift before carefully setting it by his side. 

He looks so cute, a smile on his face (one that _Joshua_ himself put there), but also so handsome, and the contrast makes Joshua’s heart ache. If there wasn’t a room full of people watching he’d march right up to Jihoon and kiss him right then and there. 

The party winds down quickly after that, people starting to say their goodbyes and slip out the door. Joshua gives Jihoon a small wave, intending to do the same, but to his surprise Jihoon follows after him. He doesn’t say anything as Joshua slips on his shoes, holding the door open for him and stepping out into the hallway behind Joshua. He closes the door and leans back against it. 

“It isn’t actually my birthday today.” 

“Oh?” 

“It’s Saturday actually. Wonwoo is leaving tomorrow to go visit family.” 

Jihoon smiles, “We usually stay up all night playing video games on each other’s birthdays.” 

“That sounds fun.” 

“Yeah, it is. Uh, anyway I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over tomorrow?” 

Joshua grins, happily surprised by the request. 

“I’d love to.” 

“Great, it’s no fun to spend your birthday all alone after all.” 

Jihoon yawns and stands up, “It’s getting late, I won’t keep you any longer.” 

Joshua steps closer and grabs his arm before Jihoon can leave. 

“One more thing before I go.” 

He cages Jihoon in against the door, the younger boy looking up at him with wide eyes and reaching out to grab onto the material of Joshua’s jacket and pull him closer. He leans down, pressing his lips softly against Jihoon’s once, then twice, only pulling away when he hears murmured voices approaching from behind the door. 

“See you tomorrow,” Joshua whispers, backing out of Jihoon’s grip before he can give into the temptation to keep Jihoon pinned up against the door for the rest of the night.

Jihoon waves him goodbye just as the door opens behind him and Joshua walks down the flights of stairs and out of the apartment building, his heart pumping furiously behind his ribcage.

~~~~~

_“Come over anytime after 11”_ had been the text from Jihoon the night before, and so now Joshua is standing in front of his apartment again, at only twenty minutes past noon. He hears a muffled shout as he knocks on the door. 

“It’s unlocked!” 

Joshua opens the door, spying Jihoon across the room in the kitchen as he walks further into the apartment. 

“Happy Birthday Jihoon!” 

Jihoon smiles over in his direction, “Thanks Joshua.” 

He flips over the meat sizzling in the pan on the stove in front of him and Joshua suddenly notices the heavenly aroma drifting through the air. 

“What are you cooking?” 

“Burgers, I don’t cook that often but I just kinda felt like it today.” 

Joshua sighs, “I love burgers.” 

“Yeah? There’s enough for two if you’re hungry.” 

“I’m hungry enough. I grew up in the US so whenever I eat burgers it reminds me of my childhood you know?” 

Jihoon turns towards him, eyes widening in surprise. 

“You did? You’re probably fluent in English then.” 

“Yep, _you know you look really cute today._” 

Jihoon blinks, “I have no idea what you said but cool.” 

Joshua leans against the kitchen counter and looks him up and down, Jihoon is dressed in sweats, his hair messy and half-dry like he had just gotten out of the shower. 

“I said you look cute today.” 

The tips of Jihoon’s ears turn bright red and he quickly turns back towards the stove. 

“Uh, thanks?” 

Joshua smirks, resting his chin on one hand as he watches Jihoon cook. 

“Did you have fun staying up all night with Wonwoo?” 

“Yeah,” Jihoon says, a soft smile on his face. 

“Actually I ended up telling him… about me. You know.” 

He gestures between himself and Joshua with a spatula. 

“Ah, I see. I assume it went well?” 

Jihoon scratches the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Did you meet a guy named Jun yesterday?” 

“Briefly.” 

“Apparently he and Wonwoo are dating.”

“Oh, interesting.” 

“Yeah, I mean I’m not stupid, they hang out together a lot and there was obviously something going on between them but I didn’t know what. Wonwoo said he didn’t know how comfortable I’d be with their relationship since I was religious so he tried to keep it on the down low, so to speak. Guess he doesn’t have to worry about that anymore.” 

Joshua’s gaze drops to the counter and he frowns. 

“I’m glad it went well, I’m sure you know that unfortunately it won’t be the same story with everyone.” 

Jihoon nods and pokes at the meat cooking in his pan when Joshua looks up again, a pensive silence falling over the apartment. 

“The meat is almost done,” Jihoon says after a long moment, “the plates are in the top cupboard on the right.” 

Joshua retrieves the plates as Jihoon pulls out the rest of the ingredients from the fridge. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have hamburger buns so I hope plain bread is acceptable?” 

Joshua shrugs. 

“Bread is bread.” 

Joshua takes a seat on the couch with his plate balanced in his lap for lack of better seating in the small apartment. He hums in delight as he takes his first bite. 

“It tastes pretty good!” 

Jihoon hurriedly takes a bite and nods. 

“I wasn’t expecting much but I really outdid myself with this one.” 

Joshua chuckles at his proud expression before taking another big bite of the burger. It doesn’t take long for them both to finish off the food and Joshua sets his plate down on the small table in front of the couch as Jihoon picks up a pair of discarded controllers. 

“Wanna play?” 

“Are you not tired of video games after playing them all night?” 

“Nope!” 

“Alright, whatcha got?” 

Joshua peruses through Jihoon’s rather extensive collection of games and picks a classic two-player fighting game. Jihoon’s left leg bounces idly as they wait for the game to load and pick out their characters. It’s been awhile since Joshua has played this particular game and it shows in their first match, Jihoon easily knocking out his character with a few well-placed hits. 

Joshua narrows his eyes in concentration as a new round begins, managing to last a bit longer this time. He finally starts to get the hang of it after that and begins to score a few wins of his own. 

“Fuck!” Jihoon exclaims, tossing his controller to the side and falling back into the couch. 

“I can’t believe you won that one.” 

Joshua stares at him in surprise. 

“I, uh... lucky shot at the end?” 

Jihoon pouts a little but shakes his head. 

“No, you won fair and square. Maybe I’m not as good at this game as I thought.” 

Jihoon turns towards him, cheeks turning slightly red. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Joshua blinks, suddenly realizing that he had been staring intensely at Jihoon the entire time he had been talking. 

“Oh sorry,” he says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

“It’s just I’ve never heard you swear before.” 

“Oh. Yeah I guess I don’t do it that much. Obviously try not to at church. Is it weird?” 

“No, I’m just not used to it.” 

Jihoon smirks, “Well we all know who has the dirtier mouth out of the two of us.” 

He looks far too cocky for his own good as he says this and Joshua narrows his eyes, scooting closer. 

“Didn’t stop you from kissing me back at the party yesterday.” 

Jihoon freezes as Joshua suddenly invades his personal space, his gaze darting down to the older boy’s lips. 

“Well that was because, I mean I just…” 

Joshua chuckles at Jihoon’s feeble attempt to come up with an answer, reaching out a hand and gently pulling him forward by the material of his shirt. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Jihoon relaxes, arms coming up to wrap around Joshua’s neck as the older boy leans forward. It’s soft and slow up until Jihoon pushes away from Joshua’s grip, falling back onto the couch with a bright grin. 

Joshua crawls on top of him, pressing feverish kisses against his lips and slipping one hand up underneath Jihoon’s shirt. Joshua only pauses for a moment to catch his breath before moving down to pepper kisses along the side of Jihoon’s neck. His heart skips a beat as Jihoon starts to laugh and squirm underneath him. 

“Jooshuaaaaaa,” he whines, “that tickles!” 

Joshua pulls away and he must admit that he usually wouldn’t call the debauched image in front of him of messy hair, swollen lips, and hooded eyes _cute,_ but their relationship is already full of contradictions so honestly what’s another gonna do? 

At least his heart and his dick are both in agreement that Lee Jihoon is really something else. He leans down and kisses Jihoon again, their tongues sliding together messily as Jihoon arches up into his touch. 

“Hey Joshua?” Jihoon murmurs, only half focused on his words as he kisses Joshua. 

Jihoon whines a little as he pulls away, pouting up at the older boy. 

“What’s up?” 

“I, uh… did some things. By myself.” 

Joshua tilts his head to the side and Jihoon turns red, avoiding Joshua’s gaze. 

“What kind of things?” 

“Um. I fingered myself. Yeah.” 

Joshua is more than a little blindsided by the statement, blinking rapidly as he tries to picture Jihoon fingering himself and his brain short circuits. 

“Joshua?” 

Joshua is brought back down to Earth by the sound of Jihoon’s soft voice, regaining enough control over his motor functions to press himself down and kiss Jihoon again. The kiss is rough and all consuming, Joshua desperate to express all the things he’s feeling but can’t quite find the words to say at the moment. 

Jihoon does his best to keep up, letting out a soft noise of surprise as Joshua tilts his chin up with one hand, deepening the kiss. Joshua drags his hips forward against Jihoon slowly, repeating the motion with more enthusiasm as the action drags a low groan out of Jihoon. 

He’s burning up, filled with an aching desire to give and _take_ anything and everything he can from Jihoon. Joshua is breathing hard as he breaks the kiss, one hand tugging at the hem of Jihoon’s shirt. 

“Off?” 

Jihoon struggles to sit up and quickly pulls off his shirt, gesturing to Joshua as he tosses the piece of clothing to the side. 

“You too. Please.” 

Joshua is quick to comply, fighting back a fond smile at Jihoon’s politeness. 

“So,” Joshua says as he braces his hands on either side of Jihoon, trying to resist the temptation to dive back down and pick up where they had left off a moment ago. 

“Did you like it?” 

Jihoon’s gaze immediately darts to the side and his hands lace themselves together in front of his chest. 

“It was kind of weird at first, but once I got the hang of it yeah.” 

“And I’m assuming you told me for a reason?” 

Jihoon swallows, nodding silently. Joshua frowns and reaches out a hand out to stop Jihoon’s hands as they start to twist themselves into a frenzy. 

“Hey, relax, it’s just me. Don’t do anything you don’t want to just because you think it’ll make me happy. I won’t be upset with you or anything, I promise.” 

“I do want to,” Jihoon insists, still hardly able to look Joshua in the eye for more than a moment. 

“You’re just so… confident, and experienced, and well… I like you.” 

Joshua hums thoughtfully, “Well I can’t help the last one, but I’m definitely not the most experienced person in the world when it comes to sex, and sure I’m confident, but that’s just because I know what I want right now. Wanna guess what that is?” 

“What is it?” 

“You.” 

Jihoon looks slightly pleased at the statement, taking a deep breath and visibly relaxing. 

“Sorry, this is all just, new I guess.” 

“Hey, that’s fine, new things can be a little scary, I get it.” 

Jihoon gives him a sheepish smile, “Okay. Like I said, I’m fine with doing a little more.” 

“Alright, but you can always change your mind and tell me to stop, okay?” 

Jihoon’s smile grows a little wider, “I got it, I got it, now kiss me again.” 

Joshua is relieved that Jihoon seems to have gotten over his bout of shyness and attempts to reclaim the mood with a soft kiss. 

“Lube?” Joshua murmurs, trying not to get lost in the taste of Jihoon on his tongue and the lightning bolts of pleasure flashing through him as they grind against each other. Jihoon doesn’t answer him so Joshua pulls away again, quietly amused when Jihoon whines and tries to pull him back down. 

“Lube?” he repeats. 

“It’s in my bedroom, I’ll go get it,” says Jihoon, Joshua scooting back so the younger boy can get up. After a moment of contemplation Joshua realizes a bed would be a lot more comfortable than a couch for any activities more complicated than making out and stands up to hurry after Jihoon. 

He can’t see him when he steps into the bedroom but he can hear some rustling noises coming from the far side of the bed. As he looks around the room he notices a lack of decor, the room full of dark colors and simple patterns, except for the large shelf along the far wall. It’s a bright explosion of color, covered in figurines and memorabilia from various animes, video games, and movies. 

He doesn’t spy his gift to Jihoon, a little saddened until he sees the little funko pop standing on Jihoon’s computer desk a little closer to the entrance to the bedroom. 

Satisfied with his inspection of the room, Joshua moves to sit down on Jihoon’s bed, shimmying out of the rest of his clothes. He crawls across the bed to peer over the edge, amused to find Jihoon lying on the floor, reaching around underneath the bed. Joshua backs up quickly as Jihoon pulls back his arm and starts to rise to his feet. He jumps a little when he sees Joshua, one hand flying up to rest over his heart. 

“Jeez, you really scared me.” 

Joshua smiles mischievously, “Oops.” 

He reaches out and slips two fingers behind the waistband of Jihoon’s sweatpants, pulling it forward and letting it snap back against Jihoon’s hip. 

“Are these gonna come off anytime soon?” 

Jihoon nods, gently setting down the bottle of lube in his hand on the bed before pushing down both his sweatpants and underwear in one smooth movement. Joshua scoots back as Jihoon joins him on the bed and crawls into Joshua’s lap. 

His hands automatically come up to settle on Jihoon’s waist and he takes a moment to study the younger boy. Jihoon shifts restlessly as Joshua looks him up and down, finally settling his hands on top of Joshua’s shoulders. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jihoon asks hesitantly. 

“How pretty you are,” Joshua replies, lifting his gaze up to Jihoon’s face in time to see the younger boy turn a familiar shade of red. Joshua leans a little closer to Jihoon, voice low. 

“How sexy you are.” 

He takes advantage of Jihoon’s shy silence and reaches up to poke the younger in the cheek. 

“And how cute you are!” 

Jihoon leans back and shakes his head in annoyance. 

“Idiot,” he mumbles. 

“I’m only a fool for yo-,” Joshua is instantly cut off as Jihoon surges forward and silences him with a kiss. Jihoon’s breath hitches as Joshua drops one hand down in the space between their bodies, kissing Joshua with an increasing fever as the older boy takes both of their cocks in one hand and starts to pump his hand up and down. 

“Joshua… Joshua _please,_” Jihoon murmurs against his lips, muscles tensing under Joshua’s touch as he continues to move his hand. Joshua breaks the kiss, breathing hard. He has a goal in mind, but that doesn’t stop the small part of him that wants to pin Jihoon down beneath him and bring them both to orgasm as quickly as possible.

“Lie back,” Joshua says, gently maneuvering Jihoon off his lap. Joshua follows Jihoon as he moves back on the bed, hovering over Jihoon as the younger boy makes himself comfortable. He leans down and presses a quick kiss to Jihoon’s forehead, smiling down at the younger boy reassuringly. 

“I got you, okay?” 

“Okay,” Jihoon replies, looking a little more sure of himself than he had earlier. 

“Just try and relax,” Joshua says, pressing a kiss against Jihoon’s lips, then another against the base of his throat. He works his way down to sit back between Jihoon’s spread legs a lot quicker than he’d like to, but he knows he’s far too desperate to get Jihoon (and himself) off to tease the younger boy too much today. 

Joshua grabs the small bottle of lube and drizzles a bit over his fingers, placing his dry hand on the inside of Jihoon’s thigh to keep his legs spread. Jihoon tenses a little at his first touch, but relaxes as Joshua slowly lowers his other hand to lightly massage the outside of his rim. 

“That’s it,” Joshua praises, pausing for a moment as Jihoon takes a deep breath and slipping one finger inside of him. Jihoon scrunches up his face but doesn’t protest as Joshua starts to move his hand. 

“I’m going to go up to two now okay?” 

Jihoon nods, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets beside him. 

“Just be good for me and relax baby,” Joshua murmurs, slowly pressing two fingers inside of Jihoon. He takes Jihoon’s cock in his other hand, hoping to distract the younger boy, even if for only a moment. Jihoon whimpers a little, taking a few deep breaths and doing his best to keep still as he adjusts to the unfamiliar stretch.

“You can move, or whatever, now,” Jihoon mumbles after a few long moments of silence. Joshua hums in acknowledgement, drawing his hand slowly back before pushing forward again. 

Jihoon’s breath comes out in tiny puffs of air every time Joshua thrusts his fingers in and Joshua can’t believe he is endeared by the tiny action with one hand moving up and down Jihoon’s cock and the other shoved up his ass. Joshua blinks, refocusing on the task at hand. As Jihoon loosens up a bit more Joshua starts to push his fingers deeper, pressing his fingers down until- 

“Ah!” 

Jihoon immediately tries to close his legs together, but his efforts are thwarted by Joshua’s presence in between his legs. Jihoon grins sheepishly, lowering his legs back down to the bed. Joshua places a careful hand on Jihoon’s leg as he presses down on Jihoon’s prostate again, and although the younger boy squirms and moans, his limbs remain firmly pressed against the bed. 

Joshua resumes the slow pace of hand in and out of Jihoon, making sure to press down on Jihoon’s prostate with almost every thrust in of his fingers. Jihoon lets out a few soft moans but he is obviously holding himself back, eyes screwed shut and mouth pressed into a thin line. 

He starts to rock his hips back as much as he can in his current position, eyes opening wide and a multitude of protests forming on the tip of his tongue when Joshua suddenly stops the movement of his hand. Joshua licks his lips hesitantly. 

“Don’t… don’t hold yourself back so much, I want to hear you.” 

He punctuates his statement with a harsh thrust in and Jihoon cries out in response. Joshua picks up the pace again, focusing all of his attention on relentlessly attacking Jihoon’s prostate as he propels his fingers forward. Jihoon seems to have taken his statement to heart if the continuous stream of moans and whispered pleas are anything to go by. 

Joshua has been keyed up for far too long at this point and he can’t help but drop his free hand down to wrap around the head of his cock, matching the pace of his hand to that of the fingers thrusting in and out of Jihoon. Jihoon’s words start to come out a bit jumbled together and the muscles in his stomach tense with every movement of Joshua’s hand, making it all too obvious that he is rapidly approaching his breaking point. 

Joshua suddenly remembers the tiny incident that started all of this, the shock and excitement that had coursed through him when Jihoon had cursed at Joshua’s victory over him. Fuck, (no pun intended) he really wants to hear Jihoon swear again. He leans forward over Jihoon, one hand braced in the sheets to keep him upright. 

“Close Jihoon?” 

Jihoon nods, whining as continuous waves of pleasure roll through him.

“C’mon then,” says Joshua, gesturing to Jihoon’s hands, fisted tight in the sheets next to him. 

“Make yourself cum for me baby.” 

Jihoon needs no further prompting to wrap one hand around his cock and start pumping a tight fist up and down his length. He groans out the beginning of some sort of curse, but it dies out on his tongue as he arches upwards, the long line of his body stretched taut. 

The slight burst of adrenaline the half-formed word gives him is enough for Joshua to push his fingers as deep inside of Jihoon as they can go, massaging them over his prostate with a single minded intensity. That seems to be the last straw and Jihoon finally cums, letting loose a long string of curse words that makes Joshua shiver and his cock twitch in interest. 

Jihoon slowly relaxes back into the sheets, his cum spattered chest rising and falling as he comes down from his orgasm. Joshua carefully removes his hand and then dives forward, stealing the breath from Jihoon’s lungs in a forceful kiss. Jihoon wraps an arm around his shoulders but simply lays there and lets Joshua control the kiss, obviously more than a bit tired after the events of the past hour. 

Joshua wants to cum, _needs_ to cum so so badly, and he wonders if it would be too much to ask Jihoon if he can finish on his chest… or his face… 

Jihoon’s hands on his chest break his train of thought and he pulls back enough to look Jihoon in the eyes. 

“Joshua?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Um, can I give you a blowjob?” 

Joshua’s entire world flips upside and re-rights itself in a matter of seconds. 

“Oh. Yeah, okay. That’s fine.” 

Joshua suddenly pauses, “Don’t feel like, you need too or anything though, it is _your_ birthday after all.”

“You’re right,” Jihoon replies, “it is my birthday, and I, the birthday boy, want to suck _your_ dick.” 

He punctuates his statement by poking Joshua in the chest firmly with every word spoken, and Joshua can’t help but laugh as he moves to sit back on his heels. 

“Well, I can hardly refuse an offer like that.” 

Jihoon pushes himself up, following Joshua as the older boy scoots backwards until he can lean back against the headboard at the front of the bed. Jihoon settles himself on his stomach between Joshua’s legs, staring at his cock like it’s some foreign object he’s not quite sure the purpose of. 

“It won’t bite, I promise,” says Joshua and Jihoon rolls his eyes in response. He takes Joshua’s cock gently in one hand and starts to pump his fist up and down, grip loose. It takes all of Joshua’s self control not to beg Jihoon to go faster, he’s so horny that he feels his dick could fall off at any moment if he doesn’t orgasm soon. 

Jihoon licks a short stripe up the underside of Joshua’s cock and Joshua sighs, hands twitching at his side as he fights the urge to bury them in Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon pauses to take a long look at Joshua’s cock before enveloping the head in his mouth, hands working up and down the rest of the length. 

It’s a little uncoordinated, spit and precum dribbling down Jihoon’s chin as he takes a little more of Joshua down, but it’s more than enough to bring Joshua close to the edge in a few minutes. 

He tries to be as vocal as possible, praising Jihoon softly when the younger boy tries to take even more of him down his throat. He backs off immediately when he starts to gag and the vibrations in his throat only serve to bring Joshua closer to his peak. Joshua inhales sharply as Jihoon dives right back down again, seemingly unphased by his gag reflex. 

“Fuck,” he pants out, muscles tensing as he reaches his climax, “fuck Jihoon I’m gonna cum.” 

The younger boy pulls off of him, watching in utter fascination as Joshua’s cum spills out over his hands and onto Joshua’s chest. Joshua inhales deeply, completely spent as Jihoon continues to stroke him through his orgasm. 

He weakly pushes away the younger boy’s hands after a moment, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the headboard. He hears Jihoon move off of the bed and a minute later he feels a cool wetness pressed against his chest. 

He opens his eyes to see Jihoon leaning over him, using a wet towel to wipe off the cum splattered all over his stomach. He returns the favor, gently cleaning off Jihoon’s skin before practically collapsing back into the bed and maneuvering his way under the covers. Jihoon immediately joins him, snuggling up against his side. 

“Wanna sleep?” Joshua murmurs, a yawn forming in the back of his throat.

Jihoon nods, eyes drifting shut. 

“K, night Jihoon.” 

“G’night Joshua…”

~~~~~

They sleep for probably a little longer than they should and it’s mid evening before they manage to drag themselves out of bed and clean up properly. Joshua fixes them both up some soup out of the meat and vegetables in Jihoon’s fridge for dinner and they sit cuddled together on the couch, a random TV station droning on in the background as they talk the evening away.

Joshua is barely able to drag himself out of the apartment by nine pm because he can’t stop pressing Jihoon back against any available surface and kissing the life out of him until he’s laughing or moaning out Joshua’s name. 

“Hey Jihoon?” Joshua says, slipping on his shoes and fiddling with the edge of his jacket. 

“What is it?” 

“Do you want to maybe go on a date? Like you and me just going out and doing something together.” 

Jihoon’s face lights up, “Yeah, I’d love that. Well, I mean, what if people see?” 

Joshua grimaces, “We’ll try and keep it lowkey and I promise I won’t ask you to kiss me in the middle of the COEX mall.” 

Jihoon laughs and Joshua relaxes, giving him a small smile. He grabs the doorknob to leave but hesitates, a small part of him not really wanting to leave. He turns back to look at Jihoon. 

“See you soon?” 

“Of course,” Jihoon affirms, and Joshua exits the small apartment with a bright smile on his face and an extra bounce in his step, already looking forward to when he can see Jihoon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha bet you thought this fic was only going to be two chapters... oops  
I'm sorry (just a little bit) that this update has taken??? 4 months 2020 is passing by way too quickly:(
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy my favorite boys being shamelessly horny and I hope every one is staying safe<3
> 
> \---> [black lives matter](blacklivesmatters.carrd.co)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... this is what happens when your pastor says things like "God made us to be fed and filled."  
Anyway if you thought this was bad just wait until next chapter;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated ya filthy animals
> 
> Catch me [here](https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver)
> 
> Title from Bite by Troye Sivan


End file.
